Negative Zone
by TurtlesMan
Summary: Constantly hated on by other fighters, Luigi has had enough of the hate, and he wants to fight back. Luckily, with the help of his friends and a fight that changes everything, the green plumber will get the chance he needs. Oneshot about Luigi because he's cool. Please R&R if read. Thanks, and see you next time in another story!


_A/N: Hi peoples! It's TurtlesMan again! So this time, this story takes place in the world of Brawl, and it's about my favorite character ever, Luigi! So yea, here's my second shot at a good story. It's a oneshot, and I still suck at summaries. Anyway, enjoy! Also, Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo so don't find me government._

Negative Zone

"Heh, weak."

"Coward."

"This is a veteran of Smash? I didn't know it'd be that easy of a fight!"

These were just some of the comments made about Luigi after he fought in battles. He was a man of many names, such as "Green Mario", "The King of Second Bananas", or "Overshadowed Brother". It could be told that these were harsh and had negative effects on the green plumber. Oh, how Luigi was angry. All he wanted to do was lash out at everyone for calling him these names for years; for humiliating him for too long. But, knowing his timid and shy nature, it was something Luigi could never hope to do.

Luckily for him, there were two people that never made fun of him or were ever mean to him. One was one of the veterans from the old tournament: a boy named Ness, and the other was a newcomer: a big blue penguin named King Dedede. All of them instantly became friends and stuck together through thick and thin, whether it was relaxing in the Smash Mansion, or having Ness and Dedede defend Luigi against a bully like Bowser or Captain Falcon. Luigi knew that he could trust his two friends and that he should never break that trust with them. This trust became very important to him on one specific day, in one specific fight.

On that day, there was a scheduled fight amongst the Smashers, and according to Master Hand, it'd be the most intense fight in the history of Smash. This was because there would be no items other than the newly created "Smash Ball" in this fight, which meant that one could access greater power. As the Smashers gathered in the dining room, where Master Hand said to meet, he showed off the brand new Smash Ball, which took the shape of a glowing and floating orb with two lines crossing each other. Luigi and some other Smashers looked upon it with wonder, while others had devious thoughts as to what to do with it. Then, Master Hand warped the orb away, and took out a small piece of paper, assumingly with the names of the fighters for this fight. The Smashers had many mixed feelings, with some being pumped for the fight and others looking scared. It was said that this was going to be a stock match. Master Hand then cleared his throat(?) and began to announce the names. In this fight, it would be so that Bowser, Ike, and Captain Falcon would be in this fight. Sadly, to his unwillingness, Luigi would also be participating. 

"Hey-a guys," Luigi began.

"What is it, Luigi?" Ness replied calmly.

"I-a think I'm-a going to be-a sick." Said Luigi.

"Well, you ain't got the right to be sick," said King Dedede, "I know youse gonna be good out there. So don't you dare go all sick on me!"

"He is right, Luigi," said Ness, "You'll be fine. You just have to stay focused and win it, okay? And don't you worry. Dedede and I have got your backs." Ness patted Luigi's back.

"T-Thank you-a guys," Luigi sniffled, little dewdrops of tears visible in his eyes, "I will-a win this! For all of-a us!"

"That's the spirit!" Both Ness and King Dedede exclaimed.

Time had passed, and the fight had come. To Luigi, it was weird; it seemed as though the time before his fight had all gone by in a flash. However, this didn't faze him, and he held onto the memory of Ness' and King Dedede's support for motivation. As he rose up, he could see light from a small hole, supposedly the stadium where the fight would be taking place. When he rose up to the top, he saw the whole stadium filled with people. He scanned around the people, and found Ness and King Dedede looking at him and cheering for him. Luigi gave them thumbs up when he saw them.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Said a gravelly voice.

Luigi put his thumbs down and looked around for the source of the voice. He found that Bowser, the giant spike-shelled turtle who was behind him, had said that.

"Heh, well it doesn't matter anyway, he'll be gone within a second." Said another voice.

Luigi looked over Bowser to find Captain Falcon, the bounty hunter and racer, smirking smugly at him.

"Ugh, can you guys be quiet? Who cares if he's going to lose or not, it's just the matter of testing your abilities in battle that's important, right Luigi?" said a third voice.

Luigi saw the man who was just rising up into the stadium. He recognized this man as the Radiant Hero named Ike. Once Luigi heard what he said, Luigi nodded in agreement with Ike's last statement.

"Whatever, he's going down." Said Bowser while putting on a menacing look. Luigi gulped at this, but then a hand came onto his shoulder and patted it reassuringly. He looked up to see Ike smiling at him. Luigi then suddenly became happy and smiled back.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" announced Master Hand. "Welcome to this fight labeled 'The Smash Ball Blitz'!" The audience roared with excitement. "Okay, to not waste any more time, I think it's time now. Say it with me!" The audience sucked in their breaths.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" everyone shouted. 

The fighters on the stage were a little surprised, but instantly fixed themselves to be ready for battle. Luigi did this too, but he wasn't ready for the surprise forward slash made by Ike.

"All's fair in friendship and war, right? Now, prepare yourself!" Ike shouted.

Luigi didn't find this mean, as it was a fight so he had to expect anything. He then readied himself for a Green Missile aimed at Ike. When he launched, it hit Bowser instead while he was defending himself from Captain Falcon's uppercut. Since he was a heavy fighter, Luigi knew it would take him some time to get back up. So he ran away from Bowser to face Captain Falcon. When he locked eyes with the bounty hunter and racer, Captain Falcon ran up to him, grabbed Luigi, and threw him down. This made Luigi bounce into the air, giving the perfect opportunity for Ike to perform Aether. He did so, which made Luigi hit the floor with a slam. The audience roared as the fight became more intense, and so did the worried looks on both Ness' and King Dedede's faces. Luigi struggled to get up; he had 50% of damage on him. As he readied himself to fight Ike again, he felt a claw grab him from behind. It was Bowser. Luigi struggled to break free, but it was no use, and Bowser body slammed him into the dark abyss below the stage. The audience gasped at this action, but then started to laugh at Luigi. King Dedede became angry with the audience and had the urge to hit them with his hammer, but Ness calmed him down in time.

Luigi got back up and spawned back onto the stage. He saw that a lot of time had passed since he was knocked out, and that everyone had one stock left. Luigi looked on to see Bowser, Captain Falcon, and Ike fight each other, with some getting strong hits on the other. Seeing this, Luigi began to mentally break down, and crouched in the corner. The audience saw this again, and started to laugh even harder. Luigi couldn't take it anymore, and felt like he wanted to run away from all of it. Just then, the whole stadium was silenced, as an object had appeared into the sky. Luigi and the other fighters identified the thing to be the new Smash Ball.

"Yes!" Luigi thought. "Maybe there's still-a hope for-a me!" Luigi got up and tried to go for the Smash Ball, only to be stopped by the other fighters.

"Move out of the way, Scrub! You ain't worth this Smash Ball. It's mine!" Captain Falcon exclaimed. He got the Smash Ball with multiple hits, but lost it because Ike had hit him hard enough to knock the Smash Ball out of him.

Luigi saw this as a second chance to get the floating object. He ran as fast as he could, this time jumping and hitting it away from the other fighters. After multiple hits, Luigi got the object, and began to glow. Luigi landed onto the ground, and looked at himself. He felt stronger somehow, probably due to the Smash Ball.

"Heh, lookie here. Weegee's got a Smash Ball," Bowser taunted, "Oh, I hope he doesn't use it, even though we all know his power will suck!" Bowser began to cackle. "C'mon, let's rush this weakling." Captain Falcon nodded, and began to run at Luigi along with Bowser. Ike gave them both a look of disappointment, but ran anyway in order to get the Smash Ball and win.

Luigi just stood there, taking all of the negativity that was put onto him. All of the laughing, all of the mockery, and all of the hate, Luigi couldn't take it anymore. He snapped inside himself, and Ness and King Dedede could tell, and Luigi became very angry and shouted:

"THAT'S. IS-A. THE. LAST-A. STRAW!"

Luigi began to dance with weird yet hypnotic dance moves. A giant orb of what seemed to be negative energy formed around Luigi, while a tune could be heard in the background. The poor fighters were trapped inside this orb and readied themselves for what was coming. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough, and the fighters became confused. Captain Falcon kept slipping onto the floor even though there was nothing there, Bowser kept shouting random taunts, and Ike just fell asleep. All of them also had flowers on their heads. When the tune finished, the orb started to shrink and Luigi stopped dancing. He saw the three fighters in their current state, and quickly caught a glimpse of the jaw-dropped audience looking at him. Still filled with anger, Luigi knew exactly what to do with the three. He first went up to Captain Falcon, and hit him using his hand in a straight jab, sending the slipping Captain Falcon flying like a real falcon. He then went up to the sleeping Ike, and hit an overhead hit to send Ike flying off into the distance. Lastly, he went up to the confused Bowser, but took his time to say this before KO'ing Bowser:

"WHO'S-A THE WEAKLING NOW-A?"

He then proceeded to send a Super Jump Punch straight into Bowser's chin, sending straight into an upwards KO.

"GAME!"

After the end was shouted, Luigi began to calm down, and take notes of his surroundings. He saw that the audience wore a shocked look on their faces while looking at him. Heck, even Master Hand was surprised by this outcome.

"Well folks, I can't believe it," Master Hand announced, "But the winner of today's match is Luigi!"

Ness and King Dedede were the first two to scream and shout.

"YES LUIGI! YOU DID IT! YOU WON!" shouted Ness.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! WHO SAID YOU COULD DO IT?! IT WAS ME, THAT'S WHO!" exclaimed King Dedede.

Luigi looked up at them, with tears with his eyes, and did his "Bang-Bang!" gesture at them. Suddenly, the whole audience was in a frenzy, screaming wildly at Luigi, congratulating him for his win instead of laughing at him. Looking around him, Luigi started to cry tears of joy, as he had finally gained respect from other people.

"This concludes the Smash Ball Blitz! Everyone, meet me in the Dining Area!" shouted Master Hand. 

As Luigi entered the hallway, Ness and King Dedede rushed up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"My boy!" King Dedede said. "I knew it was in you all along! That power of yours was spectacular! And when you became angry at the other fighters, oh boy! That was the greatest part!"

"What Dedede is trying to say is," Ness said, "is that you've finally gained the courage to stand up for yourself. Now people will respect you as a person and not some bad thing."

"Indeed that is true, Ness."

The three turned around to see Ike standing in front of them. "It was a well fought match. Good job on finding your true Smash power." Ike then stuck out his hand.

Luigi stood up and took his hand to shake it. He then said, "Thank-a you. I couldn't have done it with my friends."

"Well, those must be some good friends then." Ike said. "Continue to keep fighting for them and never stop." Luigi nodded at this. "Now, what do you say we head down to the dining area? Everyone is waiting for you, Luigi." Ike said. Luigi, Ness, and Dedede exchanged glances with each other, smiled, and then got up and followed Ike.

When they got to the Dining Area, everyone already in there turned their attention to Luigi. They suddenly began to cheer loudly again, this time saying things like:

"Oh my gods Luigi! Where has this power been?! Where did you get it?!"

"Wow! Luigi is so strong! I'll work hard so I could become as strong as him!"

"Yea Luigi! You're-a number one-a now!"

Luigi started to well up again as the positive compliments came to him from various other Smashers. Master Hand then appeared, and quieted the other Smashers down.

"Luigi! Oh Luigi! Come over here!" Master Hand motioned to the spot next to him. Luigi obeyed, and walked to Master Hand. "Now Luigi, you won the Smash Ball Blitz. As surprising as it is, it is with great joy that you have passed the test!" Luigi then looked at Master Hand with confusion.

"Test? What-a test are you talking about-a?" Luigi asked.

"Why, the test to see how powerful the Smash Ball is, of course!" Master Hand exclaimed. "I now have the honor to give you, Luigi, the first ever 'Final Smash' Trophy!" Master Hand closed his palm for a second, and then a small trophy appeared on top of it. It depicted the dance Luigi did while the orb was surrounding him. All of the Smashers ran up to it, some with jealousy for Luigi. "It is yours to keep!"

Luigi was very astounded by this trophy. He walked to Master Hand's palm, and took the trophy carefully into his own hands. The other Smashers were still gazing at it with awe, as the cowardly plumber in green they once knew was now a strong Smasher with the possession of a special trophy unlike any other. "C-Can I-a really keep-a this?" Luigi stuttered.

"Yes, Luigi. It's all yours to keep and cherish!" said Master Hand. "Now what are you going to name you new 'Final Smash'?" Luigi looked at Master Hand again with confusion. "Oh, I forgot to mention, you get to name the move since you were the one who made it."

Luigi then looked back to his trophy, thinking hard on what to name this new move of his. "Well-a, Master Hand," Luigi said, "I think I'm-a going to-a call it 'Negative Zone'."

_A/N: Hi, hi! TurtlesMan again! I just wanted to say that this took two hours to write, and now my shoulder hurts. But, it won't stop me from writing some good stories. So again, please review and rate this if you read this. And uh yea, that's all I have to say. See you in the next story! (P.S., Luigi is still a God)._


End file.
